


Craving

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Charlie doesn't like feelings okay, Explicit Language, In Character, M/M, Pining, Swearing, Unexpected Pining, You're Not Getting The Full Experience Unless You Read This In Charlie's Voice, reluctant pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He had no business. No RIGHT."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1000trillionpercent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000trillionpercent/gifts).



> Normally I would put the line that contained the prompt word in the summary, but it kinda spoils it. Also ^ that line is arguably the best in the whole fic so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Who the hell do these fuckers think they are?

Here’s Charlie, just having a casual clusterfuck-slash-dumpsterfire-hybrid of a life, minding his own neurotic and arguably handsomely inept self, when these fucking nerds show up and just…

  
What?

  
He’s got words for everything. Fancy fucked up verbiage and traumatic witticisms for days. But not when it comes to these two. Nothing. Silence. A vacuum of… _feelings_. Fucking gross.

He hates it. It’s exhausting. It’s obnoxious. It’s nonsensical. Feelings are pointless and he doesn’t even know what they are so what’s the use in having them?

But he’s nothing if not an analyst, a careful conservator and connoisseur of the truth, facts and science.

So, he’d started doing his research.

 

He started hanging out with Andrew more regularly. Started doing more than just podcast shit, youtube shit.

If it was going to be a real experiment he knew he needed to go all out. So he did what any sensible 22-year-old-hypothetically-straight-male does: take his friend out to the porn shop to buy the biggest candy cock they could find and share it lovingly during a romantic cinematic experience.

Out at the movies, Redbox, pirated-bootlegs-n-anal-fisting, he wasn’t picky, or particularly hard to please. He prided himself on his ability to be able to cum from even the most subpar of handjobs, so cheap movie dates were hardly going to dampen any ego he might have somehow allowed to fester somewhere deep among the emotional sinkholes that replaced his self-loathing.

And the fucker fucking passed with flying colors.

He picked out the flavor Charlie liked best of the available options without any prompting or indication that’s what he wanted.  
He chose the sappiest goddamn movie with the worst rating, and even made sure they caught the showing that best maximized their potential to make middle-aged attendees uncomfortable.

The bastard… Even played chicken with him. Nearly won too, he had to hand it to him - they brushed facial hair before Andrew pussed out. But Charlie respected a supposedly-straight man who let another supposedly-straight man that close to his mouth. It was a dangerous game.

So yeah, Andrew met all the criteria, checked all the boxes, fit all his fucking slippers.  
Fine.  
But the Ethan kid.

He had no business. No RIGHT.

He was just this obnoxious little fucker with a squeaky annoying-as-shit laugh, and a fucking dumb face. A stupidly cute face that was always smiling, like seriously, who the fuck smiles that much, he doesn’t trust anyone that happy.

He had to sleuth the kid out. Had to see what his deal was, nobody’s that pure and perfect (wait, when did he start using that word, that’s fucking disgusting, what did the devil boy do to him). So he got Ethan on the podcast.

He seemed like he’d be an easy strike out at first. Charlie didn’t even entertain the notion that this wimpy little twink could possibly keep up with the official crew. He figured Kaya’d break him, and if not Kaya, then Jackson certainly would.

But to Charlie’s surprise (and maybe admittedly a pleasant surprise, if he’s really gonna stand for truth and justice and science and shit) he fit in just fine. Swam and bit and fucked with the rest of the sharks, like sharks presumably do.

And the kid was good - he had a great masturbation story primed and ready out the gate, kept up with the crazy bullshit curveballs they threw at him, he even genuinely laughed at his bored burgers joke.

He made it really hard to hate him.

The podcast hadn’t been enough though, so he did more digging. Started watching his videos, then his old vlogs, then started following his snapchat and his instagram.

Before he knew it, he was actually looking forward to those updates.

   
Fucking disgusting.  
 

And this was where he’d been left.

Just sulking at home with his feet stuffed into his favorite pair of penguin slippers, staring at his phone, craving Ethan’s smile lighting up his screen, missing Andrew’s laugh, and it felt really stupid, having these gross mushy feelings, but they were there anyway. If he was being honest about it. For science or whatever.

 

Stupid.

 

Feelings are so fucking stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://abeautifultrashpile.tumblr.com/post/158296238000/crankyplier-abeautifultrashpile-i-would-also)


End file.
